If you love someone, set it free
by adridelos
Summary: 6 years ago was the last time they saw each other. What would be the response of Jacob and Nessie looking at each other again. How Nessie would feel towards Jacob? Rated M for latter chapters
1. last 5 years

R POV

Last 5 years had past in a second. After the Voultury finally left us alone everything has been perfect.

I am now almost 7 years old… well technically I am seven but fisically I look more like an 18 year old.

The first year we lived in our home at Forks , God how I miss that house, then for precaution we moved, people started to question Carlisle what treatments was he on because he looked a lot younger than the age he was supposed to be.

When it was time to move, I was in a depression not even Shakespeare could have describe. Not only I was leaving my house and my favorite places I was also abandoning one of the most important people in my life, Jacob, my best friend. He is everything to me, I've known him all my life, my first memory is of him and thinking about getting away from him is just to painful.

We move out to Alaska near our friends the Denali´s, and we have lived here since then, not going back to Forks, not knowing anything about Jacob, who seems more like a fantasy now, my memories had faded but his face is tattooed in my mind. This 6 years I've been happy, my family loves me, and I have great friends but it felt like a piece of me is missing. This last year has been a nightmare The first 3 weeks of March where hell, I was crying every night until I fell asleep, no reason in particular, just a deep pain in my chest and the whole in the stomach nothing and no one could fill, in the fourth week I got sick, I didn´t even knew I could get sick! I sarted to fill tired, everything I ate I would throw it up, my physical pain was not even close to resembling my internal pain. By the fifth week my temperature dropped to the floor, i´m naturally warm not like my family, this is when my parents started to worry because Carlisle couln't find what was wrong with me.

We are in my and I'm still sick.

"Ring….Ring"

The phone of the house started ringing and my dad answered instantly.

"well hello Seth this is quite unexpected, I haven't heard of you since we left"  
>Seth… who is Seth?... and why does that name sounded so familiar.<p>

My father went rigid all of the sudden his face didn't express any emotions

" Tell me what happen"

WOW…WOW.. something happened?

"Tell me what are his symptoms, and I'll ask Carlisle about it"

While the man named Seth was answering his question he looked at me, panic and comprehension was all over his face.

" well that sounds vaguely familiar, y would have to call you back, we will be in a road trip keep in contact call my cellphone and keep me informed"

And that was the end of the conversation.

" FAMILY WE ARE MAKING A ROAD TRIP"


	2. Road trip

Road Trip

" Daddy what´s going on? Why are we packing? Where are we going?"

He was packing everything so fast he was in a real hurry

" Renesmee, We are just going for that road trip that you have wanted so much."

He said while packing mom´s stuff

WHATTT!

" and how about the fact that I am Sick! Or the fact that you had this strange call and decided go on a road trip, thing i´ve been begin for you to do since FOREVER?"

Edward chuckled under his breath.

" … I don´t see anything funny in the matter." i said

He is really getting to my nerves.

"oh honey we thought you would get better if you change your panorama, and it´s a good excuse to visit Seth, we haven´t see him in a while, why don't you go upstairs and help Alice pack your things, you take to long packing, definitively you didn´t got that from your mother!"

Well that's true! I love to dress up, unlike my mother, I love heels those are my favorite, I can easily live if I didn't have any clothes but heels, I really do love them, I love skirts and dresses and makeup and all that stuff, but I don´t get to the extreme aunt Alice gets, I mean I like my jeans and my plan T-shirts too, and converse, WHITE converse, which my aunt HATES.

I got to my room, plain white walls with a huge painting from Romero Britto, over my head board, in the other wall several of my paintings, yes I paint, I have a painting notebook hidden under my mattress , having a reading mind parent it´s difficult, and me having a secret is a big deal, with the years I've learn how to block him, thing that he doesn´t like that much, but that's how I keep safe my notebook, there were sketches to be sincere, but there were always about this handsome guy tanned and muscular deep brown eyes, full lips and perfect nose, he is the guys of my dreams, the guy of my faded memories, Jacob, I wonder what he was up to, did he age, does he remember me? Did he got married and had kids and just forgot about me? After all I was just a little kid last time we saw each other.

I had tried to forget about him, not to think why didn´t he called, or come to visit or anything, but then again I never did either.

I was now in my senior year at high school I enrolled in the middle of junior year. I tried dating, EPIC FAIL, human boys of my age only have 2 thoughts in their minds 1 popularity, 2 sex, and Daddy always make sure to tell me what do they think of me.

You can say I am one popular girl in high school, cute girl with dazzling powers who attracts people to eat them! HA! They don't know that, but I guess that's why people keep waving at me in the hallway even if I don't know who they are. Teen agers are something I would never get.

So at the beginning of school I tried out for the cheerleading team, of course with my flexibility and quick reflexes I got in, but I am not your typical cheer leader, bimbo blond who treats like crap other kids, quite the opposite, I have long, dark goldish curls, brown eyes, I love to paint and I'm in love with literature, I am really good in math and all my grades are B or more….. like I said not your typical cheer leader, I have a lot of friends from every social group un the school but real friends I have only 2 Kate and Elena, Kate is in my squad, she is kind and beautiful and a social worker with a heart of gold, she has long black hair and deep green eyes, and a body every girl kills for, Kate in the other hand is blond with blue eyes, I met her in literature class, really intelligent, and a fun girl. We are like the three musketeers we are always together, we like dancing at parties and getting into clubs with fake ids. We like to flirt but we are no whores we take relationships seriously, well at list they do, because the only relationship I have is with my dreams and my notebook, really sad I know! But enough about me, where was I? oh yes in my room…

" Hey! You haven´t started packing yet?"

Alice said jumping in my room taking me straight to my HUGE dresser.

"No Alice sorry I just drifted of for a while" I said weakly… god I feel bad… I run to the bathroom and throw up.

" agh honey you were doing so well I thought you here past the whole throwing up already"

" guess I can´t get enough of that"

I said cleaning my mouth with water.

" well lets pack your father is like a crazy man he wants to leave today"

" God! He is pushy!"

" I HEARD THAT RENESMEE!" yelled my father from down stairs

Alice and I laughed hard and after 2 hours packing we were finished. 3 big bag packs just for me… GOD what kinnd of road trip is this?

At 4 pm we were all in our cars ready to begin this trip.

"Honey won´t you like to hunt before we leave?"

my mom asked

The thought of eating or drinking something gave me nauseas.

" I think I could live without blood for a while" I said

My mother had a pain looked in her face, and turn away from me. I fell asleep with my ipod on after 30 minutes on the road I was really tired.

" Honey wake up we arrived"

I woke up to see a huge sign that said Welcome to Seattle.


	3. Strange pull

Strange stuff!

When I woke up the strangest thing happened! I was hungry! For actual food… thing that I haven't been in MONTHS! My color was back and mi dizziness was gone! WOWW! Maybe it was true I needed a change of panorama! The only thing left is my temperature it was really down…. But what the hell I am starving!

" Hey Bella seems that our daughter is regaining her forces"

"what do you mean Edward"

" she is hungry, really hungry!"

UGH! YOU ARE PICKING MY THOUGHTS AGAIN DAD! ¬¬

" Sorry, but this are good news!"

" Yeah they are, can we now stop and eat?"

" sure, What are you up for?"

" STAKE!"

"We will order it to the hotel room"

" Okay"

We arrived to the hotel and walked to our rooms, dad asked one for me and ne for them… in different floor God knows why…. And I do too EWWWW! I ordered room service and ate the amount of food that a gang of huge men would have eaten…. I was really hungry! Aunt Alice's room was in my same floor, and Carlisle´s room was next to me. I heard I soft knock in my room….

" come in" I said not getting out of my bed

" hi kiddo"

It was my uncle Jasper, poor Jasper he gets to deal with all my emotions, one that I don't even understand.

" So you are feeling better?"

" You know I am"

" In fact I do, I was just checking up on you, what ever you need you know where our room is"

" yes uncle Jasper I know, and thank you for taking care of me and keeping up with me despite my horrid emotions"

" Oh kiddo I have delta with worst believe me"

And then he was out. So I am in a hotel room all by myself… What would I do? My cellphone rang the caller id said Kate.

" Hello?"

" Hi Ren! It's kate"

" I know you turd, I have your cellphone registrated"

" Hahahaha oh of course so how are you, this past 3 months with out you at school have been a nightmare."

" Sorry Kate but I've been pretty sick"

" I know, so when can I go and visit you again? I men you voice is sweet, but I would like to see you in person again"

" well right now I´m in Seattle with my family I'll call you the minute I come back and we will see each other !"

" God I envy you, you are sick missing school and in Seattle! Hahaha Ren you're family rocks don´t they have space for another adoptive child?"

" Hahaha Kate don´t be silly! Plus you are 18 now you are to late"

" Dammit! Awn Ren I really miss you, and I have allot of gossip you would want to know!"

" OMG! I can¨t wait to go back"

" I Know I can´t wait for you to come back either"

I Yawned

" So Kate I´m really tired We will talk latter give my love to Elena. Love you"

" Love you to Ren bye"

And then I slept like a baby.

"RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE"

Some one yelled at my ear UGH I swear I'm going to kill this person!  
>I open my eyes to see Aunt Alice jumping in my bed.<p>

" what's wrong with you Alice it´s too early let me sleep!"

" oh come on sleepy head it´s 8 am and today is a sunny day which means I can´t go out, which means you would go out for me! Today is the sale in Burberry and the new collection of Chanel it´s going out exclusively in stores so I need you to get in there and buy me some stuff, and since you are feeling better you have no excuse!"

" ALICE can´t I go latter? I want to sleep"

" Nope! Get up and take a bath I would leave your clothes on your bed. NOW GET UP"

She said pulling off my covers and dragging me to the bathroom

" Okay, okay I´m moving" I closed the door of my bathroom and turn on the shower I looked at the mirror and found myself with my beautiful old face, with colors and the cheeks with a tin of red and my lips pink and my WOOOOOOWW what a mess of hair I better get in that shower right now!

I took a good half our in the shower I got out wrapped a towel in my body and brushed my curls so the would be perfect when they dry. I go to my room to see what Alice chose for me, a cute white mini dress with a brown belt in the waist, and brown lace at the bottom and ruffles of lace in the bust paired with beige Christian Louboutin pumps. I put on the dress and the shoes and went to Alice´s room. I was about to knock when I heard my mom talk…

" I think it´s quite clear what was wrong with our daughter, we can´t avoided any more, he got better, she got better what more prove do we need?"

Suddenly my aunt Rose spoke

" It´s not fair, she doesn´t get to choose"

" she had 5 years to choose and nothing" my mom said getting a little pissed

" She is just a kid" Rase fire back

" YES! And she is MY kid"

What the hell are they talking about?

" Ladies I recommend to leave this conversation for latter we have company"

My dad said opening the door for me.

" Hey what were you talking about?"

I asked

" Did you hear something?"

" No" I lied Hoping to be blocking my dads power and by his reaction I suppose I did

" ooo we were talking about staying here a little longer, and fighting Alice for her not to put you to drag a billion bags." Said Bella

" well I really don´t care as long I can bring Esme´s Escalade with me to have enough room for everything"

" sure honey here are the keys!"

I thanked my grandma and say goodbye to everyone assuring them I would be okay and that I would call.

In was now 9 am.

I arrived to the mall and I realized this was my first time out of the supervision of my family in abot 5 months!

After 4 hours of shopping , what I call a fast shop, I ended up with 6 pairs of brand new shoes and over 6 bags full of clothes, plus all the things Alice got me to buy, and that would be A LOT!

There where cute guys everywhere I wish Kate and Elena cold be here with me. Suddenly Radioactive by Kings of Leon started sounding, yeah that's my ringtone…

" Hi dad"

" Hi darling are you having a nice time?"

"yeah dad I´m having a great time"

"So are you finished yet?"

Huum I could use alone time I mean don´t get me wrong I love my family but some times it´s very over whelming having them around 24/7 I mean I need my space!

" not quite yet dad"

" Oh okey honey just let me know when you are done and grab a bite of something"

" Yeah dad I will "

"love you honey BYE"

"Bye"

So what now? I took the car and started driving no place in specific just till I got tired and wanted to stop. I put my iPod on speakers and started singing along every song. Time passed and I didn't even notice, I looked at my phone… not missing calls, well I don't have to worry I just keep on driving and see where the road takes me. Every minute I drove farther my temperature started going up, that was weird. I looked at the clock it was 3:40 pm OMG my dad is going to kill me. I took my phone and dialed his number.

" Hi Daddy"

" Hi Sweetie, How are you doing"

" Fine dad I am Taking a tour by the place it is amazing"

" I know darling"

" dad I was going to ask you if I can go on a ride on the ferry?, I would get home a little late does it matters, is really something I want to do"

" He asked to y mothe something"

" sure honey either way we are going to hunt when the sun goes down"

" okay dad I will keep in touch then"

" enjoy"

"bye"

God this is tough I never ever lie to my dad what is going up with me, why do I keep driving?Why don't I stop, it feels like a pull I need to go there…. Where? I don´t know


	4. You again

You again

After a few minutes I saw a restaurant, YEAHH finally I was starving!

When I stopped and got down I notice that the hunger wasn't of food I was thirsty, so I left the car in the parking lot, securing it. Thank god the dinner was near the woods so I wouldn't take that long, once I was in the wood I started to run….

Finally I would drink blood by my own I started smelling my possible pray , it was a mountain lion YES! I started chasing it for a long time I had to be sure we were far from the visual of a human, that was the moment when I smelted… this amazing aroma I already knew but I really didn't remember where..

I stopped and let the Mountain Lion go, guess it was his lucky day, I just stopped to take in this smell, musky woody smell I just love and suddenly a brownish blur just passed in front of me.

It was a wolf a HUGE wolf the kind of wolf any vampire would be afraid of but I just found him beautiful he stared at me with those deep brown eyes and a wave of familiarity came upon me.

Then it hit me, and I remembered all the times I haunted with that wolf, the races we had and when he fought for me with the Voultury , he wasn't some wolf he was my wolf, my Jacob.

The wolf just stared at me in disbelieve I guess I was doing the same, he made the first move and went behind some bushes, a strange sound came from there, I should go and verify if he was still there but I just couldn't bring myself to move, and then he appeared from behind those bushes the man of my sketches, he was exactly the same but he looked tired and had bier, and had this looked as if he had been suffering from years now.

" ness?"

He said stepping closer to me

I couldn't move, and couldn´t talk I just stared at him without blinking having fear that if I did he would disappeared or I would wake up, but this was reality he was here in front of me, looking at me as if I was a vision reflecting my exact emotions, my eyes were getting full of tears and I run, I just run away from him, escaping my fears of whatever he could tell me or do I just run and run and run and then I stopped, turned around and started running towards him, whatever he would say would not hurt me as much as the fact of not seeing him again, he was right there where I left him standing in disbelieve, and I just run into him hugging him as hard as I could and crying he just hold be and console me. a tear escaped his eye and I cleaned it from his cheek

" you're so big, I can´t believe it´s really you Ness"

I touched him and show him the inner happiness I had from seeing him again, the man time I had dreamt about this moment. Finally I showed him how much I missed him.

He hugged me hard

"ness I had miss you to, you can´t even start to imagine How much I missed you."

He hold me back and said

" You have grown a lot I knew you would be mature by now but I guess I wasn't going to believe it till I saw it, you are a beautiful woman now."

I blush, I blushed red tomato blush, here he is the handsomest man to step on earth calling me a beautiful woman I could just die right now

" I missed that blush" he said

" I missed you" I said

And he took my hand and kissed it. And started walking I just go with him, he didn´t let go my hand.

" and what are you doing here? Not that I am not extemly happy about it, just asking"

" I just… follow the pull I was in seattle for a few days because my father thought the change of panorama would help me get betten from my sicknes and…"

he stopped and cut me

"You were sick?"

" yeah but since I've been in Seattle I have felt a lot better, in fact riht now I just feel like the healthy me"

" weird"

" what?"

" when did you arrived to Seattle?"

"Yesturday why?"

" I was kind of sick too but sice yesterday I m getting better and better" he said

" well that is a coincidence"

" yeah it is…" he said doubding

Suddenly my phone rang

Phone ID Caller said in big letters DAD

Ohhhh Shit!


	5. The truth

_**Hey guys thanks for reading this story and sorry for my spelling mistakes my computer keep correcting stuff that are not wrong! Crazy computer! Hey if you have any comments or suggestion about the story leave me a review! I will read and take in to consideration all the reviews good or bad! THANKS!**_

_**-XOXO**_

The truth

I ignored the call, I just needed one answered.

" hey who was that?"

" My dad "

Jacob´s face tensed

" So…. I have one question, but I don´t really know how to make it, I mean I don't want to scare you or be clingy, I really don't want to ruin this moment"

" Hey Ness, you can ask whatever you want, there is no way you can push me away now that we have re united."

My eyes started to water, just to think in the possible answer to my question but I needed to know

" Why did you let me go? Why didn´t you went after me, why didn´t you call or visit? Why Jacob? WHY?"

I was crying now, several tears going down my cheeks.

" Well that was more than one question" he said with a nervous laugh, reaching his hand to my cheek to wipe my tiers, but I stopped him.

" Just answer"

He got serious

" You really want to know the whole truth about it?"

" I do Jacob if I didn't I wouldn't had asked "

" Fine, so let´s make it to the point then, when your family decided to move I didn´t know what would I do, being now the alpha of the whole pack I just couldn't leave them, but I was going to, just to go after you, I was already making a plan for them to go visit, finding a place to stay in Alaska, everything, because I just couldn't picture my life without you… when I had all kind of sorted out your parents visited me, they were serious , I knew that the conversation we were about to get in to wasn't going to be a pleasant one, they basically told I had to back off, that you were very dependent on me, that you needed to explore the world and know it without someone beside you all the time…"

I WAS IN SHOCK TO SAY AT LEAST! ALL THOSE NIGHTS I WOULD CRY UNTIL I FELL ASLEEP, ALL THAT PAIN IN MY CHEST THAT WOULD NEVER GO AWAYS, ALL THAT WONDERING WHY DID´T JACOB LOVED ME THAT MCH TO CAME WITH ME, ALL THAT TEARS AND PAIN WERE ALL MY PARENTS FAULT?

" Why did you listen to them? You never did before if I remember well"

" I wasn't going to, until you mother said:_" Jacob i__f you love someone, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was." _It was there when they got to me and I just stayed here."

I was quiet, I just had to process it, I don't know if I want to cry because of all the pain caused by my parents, or be angry at them, or be happy because Jacob did want to go after me… I was just so confused

"Ness" Jacob said raising my head so I would watch him I wasn´t crying anymore I was just lost, " Nessie come on say something"

My phone rang again, DAD; I answer it without saying a word.

" Hey honey I was just wondering if you wanted us to pick you up" The sound of my mother voice sounded through the phone.

" No" I answer

" okay so we will just get together at 7 pm at the plaza in front of the hotel"

" No"

" so where are we going to meet?"

" Anywere"

" What do you mean with that? "

" I mean that I am not coming back" I answered with a tone

Then my father took the phone

" Where are you I am going to pick you up now ?"

" I am not going to tell you that, I all ready told you I am not coming back"

" I don't appreciate these kind of jokes Renesmee. "

"and I don't appreciate lies Edward"

The phone went silent

" what are you talking about Renesmee"

" We are not talking about anything anymore and we will not talk at all"

My mom took the phone next

"Please Renesmee tell us what are you talking about so we can explained to you, I am sure whatever we did was for your best"

" What you did was the worst mistake you could ever have done I would not forgave you for this, it is for the best that I am not coming back, because if I did the only thing that you would see in my eyes is the hate I feel for both of you, good bye, and don't look for some one that does not want to be found."

And with that I hanged up my phone, and crushed it against a tree. I haven't seen Jacobs expression through all the conversation, but it was one of support and comprehension with a hint of worry.

" Are you sure this is the right decision?, I mean we could just go and talk to them if that makes you happy"

" I am sure about my decision jabob I have never be as sure with something as I am with this... So can I stay with you for a while?"

" you can stay with me for as long as you want,You don't even have to ask"

" thanks"

" hey whats mine is yours"

"Sure, sure" I said remembering his catch line, and he gave me that smile that let me believe that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
